


Forgiven

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Death, M/M, Rape, Violent Dean, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person who can really save Dean from the demon inside of him, and he's going to do everything in his power to destroy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Guy's this fic is violent, it could be a trigger for some. Read the tag's I'm not kidding, if you guy's don't like this kind of stuff DON'T READ IT!

Dean gripped the blade tightly as he looked around searching for the angel. “Come on Cas! Come on out! Let’s talk about things, you know, hash it out.”

 

Dean could feel the fading angel’s grace pulsing faintly around the corner, and he grinned to himself. “Come on angel, don’t you want to talk? You know, face the righteous man you sacrificed everything for?”

 

Castiel’s breathing hitched when Dean suddenly appeared in front of him. Dean swung his fist into Castiel’s face, grinning at the sickening crunch. Castiel crashed to the floor trying desperately to crawl away.

 

“Oh no you don’t angel. You don’t get to fucking crawl away from me.” Dean slammed his foot over and over into Castiel’s ribs counting every scream coming from the angel’s lips. The angel doubled over and cried out in anguish.

 

“Dean… please... stop.” Dean used his foot to push the angel onto his back before he straddled him, pressing the first blade into Castiel’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard that right Cas, were you just begging me to stop?” Dean roared with laughter leaning back onto Castiel’s ribs enjoying the hiss of pain from the man under him.

 

After Dean finished laughing he whipped his eye’s as if he had tears in them, “You know Cas, I knew you were in love with me. Sam and I used to talk about it. He told me I should tell you that I’d never love you back, but I just never had it in me. So I strung you along, praising you when you needed it, keeping eye contact long enough for you to think something was going to come from it. Oh the hours I spent thinking about how I could keep you interested, just because I didn’t want you finding out that I really never loved you. I never even thought of you as family,” the lies fell freely from his mouth like a pulsing waterfall that could no longer be stopped.

 

Dean chuckled again and dug his nails into one of the cuts on Castiel’s face. Castiel hissed turning his head away from the demon above him, tears streaming down his face. “Come on Cas, don’t you have something to say to me?”

 

Castiel glared up at Dean with a poison filled gaze, “Fuck you Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean snickered, “You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’d like it if I fucked you into this floor right now wouldn’t you? Come on angel, let’s see how much you like it while I’m rapping you. Because I promise you I won’t be gentle about it.”

 

Castiel’s eyes opened wide in alarm, and he started struggling trying to get away. Dean tisked, gripping Castiel’s hair in hand, he slammed his head down twice, grinning at the way the angel went limp under him.

 

“Now, now, angel, keep still. The more you struggle the more it hurts, or so I hear.” Dean used the blade to rip all of the angel’s clothes off, looking over Castiel’s exposed body. Dean was slightly surprised to find himself getting hard at the sight of Castiel naked before him, but he got off on a lot of new things these days. Getting hard from a naked angel wasn’t the worst thing he could possibly add to the list.

 

Dean moved in between Castiel’s legs, unbuckling his pants and shoving them down to his bent knees roughly. Castiel made little whimpering sounds staring up at Dean with horror filled eyes. Dean grinned back at him, dropping the blade next to him far enough from Castiel’s reach, then grasped his hips and pulled him up sharply. Dean aligned himself with Castiel’s hole and slammed in, grinning as Castiel’s piercing scream echoed in the halls of the bunker.

 

Dean slammed in again, and held back a hiss of discomfort. The heat of Castiel was incredible, but going in dry fucking sucked. Dean pulled all the way out, spat onto his hand, and used it as a makeshift lube. This time when Dean pushed in, there was no scream, Castiel didn’t even seem fully conscious.

 

Dean shook his head tisking again before he slapped Castiel across the face. The angel under him jolted to consciousness, and immediately groaned at the brutal pace in which Dean was taking him.

 

“Welcome back sunshine. You don’t look so good, are you feeling alright?”

 

The look Castiel gave him was murderous, “I trusted you.”

 

Dean snorted and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s neck squeezing tightly while angling his hips just right to pull grunts of pleasure from the angel. “When are you going to learn angel? Human’s are corrupt. They don’t give a shit about anything other than themselves.”

 

Castiel clawed at the hand around his neck, his face slowly turning a red color as he choked out, “Mary gave up her life for you and…”

 

Dean reacted immediately, removing his hands from around Castiel’s neck, and threw punch after punch into Castiel’s face keeping up a brutal pace into him. “How dare you fucking say her name! You don’t have the right to say her name!”

 

Castiel’s breathing was erratic, as he spit blood out of his mouth, red covering his normally white teeth. “I have more right to say it now than you do, you demonic prick!”

 

Dean laughed in shock ignoring the angel’s first words in favor for the end, “Cas, I’m shocked, who taught you that kind of language?”

 

Castiel snarled, “I learned it from you! Just like I learned how to be human from you! I learned to love and feel emotions when it shouldn’t have been possible! You Dean Winchester, the once savior of my existence, is now the bane of it.”

 

Dean smiled wickedly reaching down and grasping the angel’s half hard cock, “Does that turn you on Cas? Does it turn you on when I beat, rape, and destroy you? Or is it too much to bare to see the man you plucked from hell become the one thing you stopped him from becoming? Should I end it all? All the pain, all the suffering, should I just end you?”

 

Castiel groaned as Dean started tugging at his cock none to gently, “Come on Cas give me a fucking answer. Should I fucking end you?”

 

Castiel glared up at Dean before answering without a tremor of pain, panic, or fear in his voice, “Yes. End it. I have nothing to live for anymore. I don’t want to see you sink any deeper into the darkness then you already have.”

 

Dean sneered, “Coward.”

 

Castiel suddenly arched an orgasm being pulled violently from him as Dean hit his sweet spot perfectly over and over, the painful jerking on his cock had even begun to be pleasurable all came to sudden spike. His muscles clenched around Dean pulling a slew of cuss words from the man above him as he came inside of the angel.

 

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel for a moment reaching out blindly for the blade to his right. They both breathed heavily together before Dean pulled up sharply, blade in hand as he pulled out of Castiel. Castiel stared up at him with heavy eyes before closing them whispering, “It’s okay Dean, I forgive you for all of it.”

 

Dean growled, “I don’t care for your forgiveness. I don’t need it.”

 

He slammed the blade into the angel’s chest holding his eyes as they glowed that painful bright blue he once wasn’t able to watch. Castiel’s eyes held all of the forgiveness in the world before they faded out. Dean sat in front of the lifeless body of his old friend for God knows how long his breathing slowly returning to normal. Dean felt empty as if he had some humanity left only for it to be ripped out of him the moment he ended Castiel’s life.

 

Dean shook his head, trying to clear the sudden emptiness inside of him. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to do it, but he leaned forward sweeping the blood matted hair from Castiel’s forehead, and kissed it gently.

 

Dean stood suddenly, snapping his fingers, new clothes suddenly appearing on his body, and he walked away. Leaving the body of his old, dear friend Cas, lying there for his brother to come across. Maybe Sam would burn him, possibly bury him, either way it was none of Dean’s business. He’d done what he came to do. He came to rid the world of the one person who would truly go to the ends of the earth to find a way to fix him. Now he had free reign to submerge himself in women, death, and destruction until he forgot about the little angel he once called family.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Wanna tell me how satanic I am? Let me know in the comment's below!


End file.
